lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Pepper/Gallery
Sweet Pepper ButterCream'sGotAnItch.png VinnieShowingCaptainHisMoves.png WhoaZoeCalmDown.png ExhaustedSunil.png PepperWithRose&EyeShadow.png PepperWithMakeUp.png SomeBump.png SunilMinka&Vinnie.png MinkaSaysHi.png PepperStaringAtCaptain.png CaptainStaringAtPepper.png Pepper&CaptainStaringAtEachOther.png DazedPepper.png Pepper blushing.png Pepper punches Captain.png Captain touching arm.png Captain sees Pepper run.png Captain fascinated.png WhatAStrangeCreature.png ButtercreamWithCarrotSqueakyToy.png VinnieSpinning.png Vinnie kicks Sunil.png SunilGetsKicked.png Sorry about that.png Zoe&Pepper.png RussellWithBook.png Captain with food.png CaptainEating.png CaptainBehindPepper.png OUCH!Quills!.png Prickly.png Pepper scared.png Russell talking to Captain.png Captain says Ah yes.png Captain talking about skunks and polecats.png Pepper pulling quills out.png Captain walking to Pepper.png I find you very skunky.png Pepper and Captain staring at each other.png Weasel!.png Captain confused.png Pepper punches Captain again.png Captain hurt.png Pepper embrassed.png Pepper&ButterCream.png PepperInLove.png Captain hopping.png Pepper and Captain on hill.png Captain and Pepper look at eachother.png Captain sees flower.png Captain gives pepper flower.png PepperWithFlower2.png PepperGivesCaptainFlower.png CaptainSniffsFlower.png Captain gets sprayed.png Captain soaked.png Captain sad.png Pepper and Captain in balloon.png Captain holding out paw.png Captain and Pepper hand in hand.png Pepper uses joy buzzer on Captain.png AngryPepper.png HpynotizedButterCream.png Captain picks a card.png Captain looks at card.png Captain gives card to Sunil.png Captain says no.png Guys hear Zoe.png Captain sees Russell leave.png Captain still says no.png ExhaustedSunil.png Sunil gives up.png Russell and Captain.png Pepper likes you.png Captain thanks Russell.png No problemo.png Monsieurs.png Captain asking for help.png Guys and Captain.png Well I am wondering.png Captain asking about Pepper.png How do you say.png Why do I find Pepper attractive.png I have no idea.png That is a good question.png You must admit.png There is something about her.png I can't admit that.png I don't see it.png I would tell her.png Captain doesn't know to tell.png Forget I brought it up.png Forgotten.png It is done my friend.png Guys playing.png Captain inside tube.png Captain jumps.png Captain on training wheel.png Captain inside tube 2.png Captain walking inside tube.png Captain down tube.png Captain inside hydrant.png Captain sliding.png Captain on floor.png Captain gets up.png Pepper behind Captain.png Captain hears Pepper.png Pepper gets Captain's attention.png Pepper says hello to Captain.png Pepper feeling uneasy.png Captain feeling uneasy.png What is funny.png Captain and Pepper 2.png Pepper clears throat.png Pepper leaning at Captain.png Pepper being charming.png Captain stiff.png Captain confused about Pepper.png Captain confused about Pepper 2.png Captain puzzled.png Let me see.png Captain about to say.png Captain scared by Pepper.png Captain stunned.png Pepper giggling nervously.png Captain wonders.png Do you know any funny jokes.png I love a good joke.png Pepper stunned.png I don't any funny jokes.png Captain suprised.png Captain feeling down.png Do like my flower.png Captain looks at flower.png Captain asks about water joke.png Captain looking anxious.png Pepper says no it's not.png Zippy-zinga!.png Captain falling.png Captain down.png Captain touches scarf.png I must go.png Captain runs from Pepper.png Captain drinking.png Captain getting tapped by Pepper.png Captain sees Pepper.png Pepper and Captain.png Captain scared.png Oh Mi No!.png Captain feeling nervous.png Pepper snickers.png I won't punch you in the arm.png Captain relieved.png Captain laughs.png Captains talks about flower.png Do you know any good jokes.png Pepper tells Captain joke.png Why no.png How does it end.png I'm afraid to give away the....png Punch Line!.png Pepper and Captain laughing.png Pepper and Captain laughing 2.png Blythe and Penny watch the two laughing.png Pepper&CaptainAtTable.png PieAtTheEnd.png PepperLaughingAtCaptain.png Something'sWrongWithPepper.png WithTheCuddlyCaptain.png RussellSeesZoe.png ZoeLikeOhBrother.png ButtercreamOneEyeOpened.png ButtercreamPointingAtTail.png GirlsLookingAtPepper.png CheckYouOut!.png PepperInMirror.png LetMeGoPunchHimInTheArm.png GirlsBlockingDoor.png BlythePettingButtercream.png Buttercream'sItchGoingAway.png PennyYellsNo!.png MinkaLaughing.png RussellAsksPepper.png MinkaGivingAdviceTo.png Pepper&FloatingHeads.png PepperInTheAir.png ButtercreamTellingBlythe.png AuntChristieStratchingButtercream.png NoArmPunches!.png ZoeCryingTearsOfJoy.png RussellAsksPepper2.png Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 Episode Galleries Category:Gallery page